Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 88\% \times -\dfrac{4}{50} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{4}{50} \times 100\% = -8\%$ Now we have: $ 88\% \times -8\% = {?} $ $ 88\% \times -8\% = -7.04 \% $